Spring Break Seduction
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Harry invites Hermione to a deserted beach for a week plus of sunshine and freedom. But Harry has more in plan than just some fun in the sun.Complete


Hermione's Spring Break

Day 1

He walked up to the door of the small flat and pressed the buzzer. A harried sounding woman answered, "Yes?"

"Hey. Busy?"

"Harry?" There was a squeak of excitement then the sound of the door being released.

Harry pushed it open and walked in, navigating up the stairs through the old building until he found Hermione's flat. She was standing in the door, holding a book and a pen in one hand. She smiled and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head before pretending to spit out her hair and saying, "Oi, I think you've gotten a bit bushier."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Russia somewhere?"

"I quit."

"You quit? Being an Auror? You've wanted to be an Auror for years."

"I also wanted to be a bumblebee once when I was younger. Things change."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Kidnap my best friend for a week in the sun on an island."

"Ron's at his spring camp training."

"Wrong best friend."

"I have too much homework."

"Lies. I know you. You're all caught up until the end of quarter. You're just reading the books from next quarter. I bought you some bikinis, some suntan lotion, a big floppy hat, and some flip-flops. Let's go."

"But--"

"No buts. Aside from yours in a bikini. Come on."

Hermione finally acquiesced. When Harry set his mind on something, it ended up being done. She cast some spells to make sure no one broke into her flat, turned everything off, then flipped the breaker to make sure. When she was done, Harry took her keys, locked her front door and said, "Come on, Crookshanks, we're dropping you off with Emma and Daniel."

Crookshanks just purred in Hermione's arms.

No sooner had they dropped the cat off with her parents and said hello than they were saying goodbye, collecting the two backpacks and a suitcase he had left with her parents, then her grasping his arm as he directed their Apparation.

When they reappeared, a woman who made Hermione feel very inadequate with her slightly overweight frame, pale skin, and double handful sized breasts as the woman had breasts that were bigger than her head, a tight, toned frame, and a sun-drenched complexion that she was sure Harry was already drooling over. She looked at him and saw that he was watching a monkey on the wall as he told the woman who he was, paid the rest of the bill, then wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her towards the small stone path that led to their private two bedroom bungalow.

"Aren't you going to go flirt with some of the girls?" she asked when he stood at the window, watching the sea.

"What? No. Why would I? I'm here with you to get away from things. Now put on one of those bikinis and lets go play."

Hermione hesitated then opened the bag. Inside were a dozen swimsuits ranging from a thong that was less than a one inch triangles and a top that was two tiny triangles that might cover her nipples if she enlarged them with magic to a boyleg bikini bottom with matching halter top to a one piece suit that she decided on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill Harry for buying the one that was too small to even call a handkerchief or ask him where he had got it. There was no way she was wearing that.

She looked in the mirror once she was changed and decided she didn't look too bad. There were no obvious rolls but her belly wasn't as flat as she wanted it to be either.

She was quite surprised at how much fun she ended up having. Between the water fights and building the sandcastle then just lying in the sun baking, the first day was absolute heaven.

Day 2

Hermione put on the one-piece again and stepped out, a sarong around her waist she had bought the day before. She caught Harry's disappointed look and she was surprised as she said, "I'll change into one of the other ones after breakfast."

After they ate, they picked up their lunch basket and headed back to their private stretch of beach and ended up roasting in the sun as they talked about absolutely nothing for hours on end.

At lunchtime they ate the fruit and drank the cool water that had been in the basket. Hermione realized Harry was watching her eat the peach and she blushed as she licked her fingers clean of the juice, knowing what it must look like.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why me? You could have asked any woman and they would have come here with you."

"Yeah, happily as a trophy. I wanted to have a good time, not be annoyed by some simpering trollop."

"Oh." She smiled and lay down on her stomach as he asked her what she thought of Ron's teams' chances.

Day 3

Hermione stared at the bikinis then decided on a red triangle top with a French-cut bottom and wrapped the sarong around herself.

They had had breakfast delivered this time and Hermione picked up a peach again, her face turning bright red when the wireless they were listening to played, "You're the cutest thing, That I ever did see, I really love your peaches, Want to shake your tree."

Her face was bright red as she set her half eaten peach down and used a napkin to wipe the sticky juices off. Harry just smiled and offered her a forkful of kiwi and strawberry slices which she accepted.

She licked the whipped cream off her lips and Harry grinned.

This time they spent their morning walking through the small jungle, inundated by the friendly creatures. A small monkey settled on Hermione's shoulder for a short time as they sat in the shade of a tree. He leaned down her breast and pushed the top down, revealing Hermione's nipple. She didn't notice it until the monkey's claw grazed it. Hermione looked to see if Harry had seen it as well but he was looking away at the moment. She fixed the top and shooed the monkey off and they began their walk again.

Day 4

Hermione wished fervently she hadn't sworn that she would wear each bikini once. Though most were respectable, the bright yellow one that weighed less than a gram and the white one that was slightly sheer both were items she was very reluctant to even think about wearing, much less try on.

She sighed and pulled on the bikini she had decided on for the day then cast a depiliation spell to trim off her excess pubic hair. Since she hadn't been dating anyone seriously, she hadn't kept it as neat as she had when she and Ron had dated and she had been contemplating sleeping with him.

She did the same to her legs, then walked out, pulling the sarong around herself. The wireless was playing again, this time a group she recognized. They were a Euro group that she had to admit were fantastic. "I need a miracle, to fall in love, I need a miracle, Well there she goes, The whole world knows I want her, But I know I need her, cause she's a miracle."

"You like Electrasy?" She asked as she sat down and picked up a bunch of grapes.

"Heard them on a stakeout. Your tan is coming along nicely."

She smiled and they ate. Before they left, Harry went to the bathroom. She passed the open door and realized he was shaving so she walked in and sat on the toilet to watch him use the straight razor. That surprised her and she asked, "Why not regular razors? Or a spell?"

"This is an art. I go to a barber who does this amazing shave before he cuts my hair. I got to liking it then taught myself how to use it as well."

She touched his cheek when he was done and said, "Close."

He smiled and they walked out of the bungalow.

This time they explored more of the private beach for their bungalow and found that there was a large cave. Harry was somewhat reticent after his last caving adventure but went in with her anyway. He cast a lighting spell and flames burst into life, showing that the cave was mostly deserted except for a single gold coin near the back wall that was only visible since Hermione's wind spell had cleaning out the thicker cobwebs.

Harry stopped Hermione from speaking and fell into Auror mode as he began casting spells. When he found that there were no traps or any other sort of spells on the coin, he picked it up.

Hermione cast an age spell on it and found that it was almost two hundred years old. She cheerfully said, "Pirate booty." He smiled though it fell away when she suggested, "Let's see if we can find more." His thoughtful look disappeared as she smiled and he smiled back. A treasure hunt could be fun.

They conjured metal detectors and spent the day searching the beach. Hermione found a ring and said she was going to turn it into the lost and found while Harry found three Galleons and a tin can. When Hermione got back, she began looking again and ended up finding another Galleon, three Knuts and a Sickle.

Late that evening, they were sitting on the beach, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set. His arm slipped around her and she snuggled in closer, not even realizing how close they were at the moment even when he kissed the top of her head.

Day 5

After they finished their breakfast, Hermione turned and said, "Really, Harry, why would you buy me a bikini that goes into me like this?"

He looked at the way the bottom covered the top half of her bum then disappeared like a thong and truthfully said, "I knew it would look good on you."

She blushed and wrapped the sarong around herself. Their treasure hunt continued, this time they ended up back in the cave, searching for more gold. Harry conjured a shover and began digging, refusing to let Hermione spell him. She watched with inordinate attention as the sweat dug rivulets down the dust that covered his torso.

His shovel hit wood and he climbed out of the hole. Hermione cast a Lumos spell as he dissolved the panels. Hermione said, "Pirates would put a small amount of treasure on top of boards that covered up the real treasure."

She was right. There was an immense pile of gold and jewels just under the boards sitting in a large bucket which sat on top of a chest. Hermione checked it for spells this time as Harry conjured a crowbar. He hooked it in the clasp lock and broke it open. Inside, there were even more jewels and bits of gold. They sat on the edge of the pit and Harry asked, "So, uh, what're the rights of salvage here?"

"Uh, since it's wizarding property... Wait, who owns this island?"

"No one. The island is an autonomous property held under the ICW."

She nodded and seemed to think for a bit. "They would get thirteen point five percent of the market value at the moment we found it."

"So, this means we're filthy stinking rich?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Well, I'm rich. You're the one who's filthy and stinking as well as richer."

He laughed and hugged her then said, "So, who do we tell?"

"That can wait. Let's look it over."

They spent the next hour looking through the immense chest after levitating it to the beach. Hermione was lying on the beach, looking at a chalice when she felt something cool on her stomach. She looked down and realized Harry had dropped the biggest sapphire she had ever seen in her navel. He smiled at her and said, "You've always needed to wear more jewelry. And the blue looks fabulous with your tan."

She blushed and pulled the sapphire out then ran away. When she returned a few minutes later, She wore the one-piece and the sarong wrapped around her waist, a thin book in her hands. Hermione raised her wand and said, "ICW representative."

A few minutes later, an older wizard appeared and bowed slightly. "ICW representative Nash, how may I be of service?"

Harry pointed at the loot and said, "So, what do you think?"

"I think I wish I was you. There must be a tonne of treasure there."

"Over," Harry said.

"One point eight seven metric tonnes," Hermione replied.

"Wow. Hang on, let me call our representatives in." A half hour later, there were two witches with him and they began sorting the gold and items into piles. The raw gold was settled into one pile on a table they had transfigured from some driftwood while everything else was set on different tables. By the time they were ready for dinner, the representatives had finished the reports and the sorting. All of the raw gold and one small ruby went with them when they left. Everything else stayed and the two stared at what was left, still over 1.65 metric tonnes of treasure.

"What do we do, Harry?"

He shrugged. The giddiness had disappeared and now they were just stunned. They had thought the four galleons and the gold coin they had found had been the extent of treasure they would find.

Day 6

Hermione had to admit. Six days of mostly fruit and water with only a little meat as well as lots of exercise and fresh air had toned her down enough that she had had to charm this bikini to fit her a bit tighter or the top would have slid off.

She was standing in front of the mirror, admiring the way the bottom hugged her bum when she saw Harry looking at her from the door, an expression of surprise and something else in his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, are you ready? We're going snorkeling."

She nodded and found that swimming among the reefs was even more fascinating that she thought it would be. There were merpeople who waved when they swam by, magical creatures who sometimes waved or just floated nearby and even the creatures muggles could see were not bothered by the intruders.

They watched a pair of dolphins mating for a few moments before they swam out of view. After that, the two went back to searching the reefs. Harry speared their dinner for the night and Hermione watched it cook on the fire on the beach. At first, after seeing it flop on the spear he had used made her reluctant to eat it then she gave in and had to admit she felt a bit better about eating something she had herself seen die. There was something more primal about it and she had to admit that primal seemed so much better.

Day 7

Hermione stared at the two bikinis left in the bag. The swimsuit she wore now had a thong bottom and a triangle top as well as the two she hadn't worn yet, but this one at least covered her fully. Mostly.

The sarong was wrapped around her waist and she stepped out to find Harry watching her door. She blushed slightly. She had noticed him watching her more and more as her skin darkened and her bikinis came smaller. "Harry? What?"

"You look beautiful. You should always have a tan."

"Sure, I look beautiful now that I have a tan and lost half a stone." She laughed.

"You looked beautiful before." He blushed when he said that.

Hermione's laughter stopped and they went outside, walking slowly.

The day was spent playing beach games and swimming. When they finished the day, Harry had to help Hermione back to the Bungalow. He put her to bed and kissed her forehead before heading to his own room.

Day 8

Hermione stared at the two bikinis. Either the mesh one she knew would be too transparent, or the yellow one that was too small.

She debated cursing Harry. Why would he buy such risqué bikinis for her? She was about to transfigure the yellow one when a voice said, "I cannot be altered by magic."

She narrowed her eyes. Harry had charmed them to be unalterable? Then she blushed. Did Harry want to see her in a minuscule bikini?

She wrapped her towel around herself and walked to the door. "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you buy me such tiny bikinis?"

"If I told you, you'd kill me."

"That answer makes me want to kill you anyway."

"Ah, but admit it, you'll look great in them."

"I'll look like a wanton tart."

"Maybe. You could just go naked, though."

"Harry, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

He didn't say anything and she hissed in frustration.

Harry smirked then his jaw dropped when she came out wearing the white bikini and the sheer sarong. Her rosey nipples were just barely discernible through the top and she said, "There. I'm wearing it. I look like a slag."

"You look fabulous. Besides, we're the only people on the island."

"What about the woman who checked us in?"

"She left the island right afterwards. It's just us."

She stared at him. That tone of voice. Her face went bright red and she whispered, "You are..."

He nodded and walked towards her. She backed into the wall, not afraid of him but afraid of what could happen. He leaned down to kiss her then whispered, "All you have to do is say stop."

Hermione's mind screamed it but her body refused to submit to the mind. Harry Potter, her best friend, was seducing her. And she liked it. When he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him. When he pressed her against the wall, she ground her hips against him. When she felt his erection digging into her stomach, she only blushed, thinking about what it must look like.

His kisses began to trail down her body and she finally spoke. Her mind had said stop, don't. Her mouth said, "Don't stop."

Hermione's mind marveled at the fact that it had gotten garbled. Then she realized he was maneuvering her into her bedroom. Soon she found herself lying on her back and her fingers running through his hair as he suckled, licked, nipped, pawed, and teased her nipples.

When he pulled away, he reared over her and whispered, "Do I stop?"

She shook her head and whispered, "Please. I-I like it."

He smiled and covered her mouth with a kiss as his agile fingers undid the knot of her sarong.

When his mouth pulled away, she whispered the word she had been trying to say the whole time, "Why?"

He smiled. "Because of all the women I know, you're the only one I've ever loved."

"You—love me?" she whispered, her face, neck, and breasts bright red from her embarrassment. He could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Ye."

She tried to understand that as his fingers pushed the crotch of the bottom aside. Then she gasped as his fingers slid into her. She was dripping wet and the back of her mind was calling her a slut. The rest of her mind was saying, HARRY POTTER LOVES ME, HARRY POTTER LOVES ME, singing it for pure joy. She had never thought of him that way before other than occasional musings when sitting with friends. Now she wondered why she had never thought of him that way before.

When he asked, "May I make love to you?" she nodded then whispered, "I've never done this before."

He whispered into her ear, "Then let me teach you something for once."

If she could've blushed any more, she would have done so.

When she saw his erection, the back of her mind stated that it was bigger than average, though not by more than three or four centimeters. The girth seemed to be thicker as well. She knew medically that it should fit. In the back of her mind, another voice screamed it was going to rip her apart as a third voice greedily said it couldn't wait to be filled up by that pigsticker.

Harry kissed her again and she felt him positioning himself. He slid in and hit her hymen. He kissed her and shoved in. She moaned in pain then realized Harry wasn't doing anything except kissing her. After a few moments, the sharp pain became a dull ache and he whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded and he began to slowly slide out then back in. She knew what was happening but all of a sudden, she had no idea at all what to do. When Harry whispered for her to wrap her legs around him, she did. Instinct had her wrap her arms around his back and she found that was going all the way into her on each slow, deliberate stroke.

In only a minute, she could feel an orgasm coming on her. While she had never had sex before, she had masturbated often enough.

Harry continued kissing her, one hand occasionally teasing a nipple as he continued his slow and steady pace.

Soon he saw her eyes widen, her mouth make a small 'o' then she shook and he began to go faster.

Hermione was stunned at the power of her orgasm then realized Harry was going faster and she liked it. "Faster," she begged, murmuring. "Please, Harry, faster."

He kissed her and whispered, "Anything for you."

When he came, she felt it inside of her and the back of her mind reminded her she hadn't taken a prophylactic potion in some time. The rest of her mind didn't care as a third orgasm overtook her.

He rolled off her and continued kissing her as their mixed fluids pooled on her thigh and slid down onto the soaked sheet. Hermione snuggled into him and reached down to touch his now mostly soft penis. When it became erect within a minute, she asked in a scared tone, "Can-can we do it again?"

"As much as you want, as often as you want, as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything," she told him, frantic hope in her eyes.

"Be my girlfriend."

She nodded as he pulled her into him this time.

Day 9

Hermione stared at Harry as he slept. Her new boyfriend. The man who had just taken her virginity the day before. Then proceeded to make love to her another uncountable amount of times though she was sure that it had averaged at least once every half hour.

She looked at his watch and realized she had sixteen hours before she had to be back at the Royal College.

"H-Harry?"

He smiled in his sleep and murmured, "Love you, 'Mione."

She hated that nickname when anyone else called her that. Right now, she wanted Harry to call her that every day.

"Harry?" she said, a bit louder.

He opened an eye and smiled at her. "Hey."

"We have to go. I have ever so much to do before going back to school tomorr--" He cut her off with a kiss then said, "Put on the last bikini for me?"

She nodded and stood, fidgeting as she tried to cover herself but remembering he had seen her fully naked, covered her body with kisses and licked her in places she had thought no man would lick her ever.

With the bikini on, she realized it just covered her nipples, leaving her dusty rose areolas open to view while the bottom didn't even cover her vulva. The string disappeared inside it. The fabric covered her clitoris but that was it.

"Why the hell would you buy a bikini like this?" She murmured, forgetting for the moment why.

"I was trying to seduce you. Remember? Besides, you look amazing. Very, very, very sexy."

"There is no way I'm ever wearing this again."

"Not even if I asked 'Pretty please?'" He asked, his eyes doing a passable puppy dog expression and Hermione's stomach twisted.

"You really love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're Hermione. Always there when I need you. Always the one I'm thinking of. Always the perfect woman for me."

"I really don't like this bikini."

"I hadn't planned for you to wear it very long."

She turned redder. "Really?" She whispered.

He nodded and said, "Packing doesn't take that long. And all we have to do is send up some gold fireworks before we go. Come back to bed?"

She nodded and joined him.

Day 10

Hermione swallowed the last bit of her prophylactic potion, glad it worked as a morning after as well. As much as she wanted to have children, she didn't want them at this moment in time. After she was done with school at least. Twenty five at the latest for the first, she thought.

She grabbed her bags and rushed down the stairs, getting into her dad's old BMW she had spent a week and a half cleaning and restoring to perfect condition.

Later that evening when she returned home, she found her small flat was filled with thousands of red roses and a card in the center of the room. Harry had drawn a heart, a 'u,' and her name then she saw the letter. Hermione saw it said, 'have put all the money into my account for now, given you access, take it when you want.' There was a post script at the end. 'I love you. Move in with me. Marry me.'

She clutched the letter to her chest then jumped when she heard him ask, "Well?"


End file.
